The present invention relates to a golf bag cradle assembly which is easy to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.
A golf cart generally comprises a first bag cradle with a cradle strap and a second bag cradle with a cradle strap respectively mounted on the frame member thereof for carrying a golf bag. The first bag cradle comprises four through holes and a middle hole. The strap body of the cradle strap has one end coupled with a strap connector, and an opposite end inserted through the four through holes and passed over the recessed hole and then inserted through two locating holes on the strap connector to hold down the golf bag. One drawback of this structure of bag cradle is the complicated installation procedure of the cradle strap. Another drawback of this structure of bag cradle is that the formation of the through holes and the recessed hole on the frist bag cradle requires a complicated molding tool to complete, and therefore the manufacturing cost of the first bag cradle is high.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a golf bag cradle assembly which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the golf bag cradle assembly comprises a bag cradle having two upright posts in two recessed holes thereof and two side slots on two opposite ends thereof respectively communicated with either recessed hole, two straps having a respective rear end terminating in a loop mounted around either upright post and a respective front end extended out of either side slot on the bag cradle and coupled with a male or female strap connector for fastening a golf bag to the bag cradle, and two plug caps fastened to either recessed hole by a respective hook to hold the loop of either strap to the respective upright post. Simply by hanging the loop of either cradle strap on either upright post and then hooking the hook of either plug cap on either retaining hole, each cradle strap is installed, and therefore the assembly process of the invention is simple.